No es tan fácil
by AlyTheCat91
Summary: Uno es un príncipe, otro un pobre... ambos llevan vidas diferentes pero buscan lo mismo...algo llamado 'felicidad' y solo juntos podran conseguirla...Sonadow espero les guste...
1. Dos vidas diferentes

**¡¡Hola a todos!! ¡¡¡¡Se que llego un poco pronto con otra historia ya que aun no he terminado la otra de ''Amor esmeralda'' pero es que me vino una idea a la cabeza y no aguanté a escribirla!!!! w tranquilos a los que esperan que siga el anterior fic que estoy en ello XP jejeje bueno….creo que esta historia nueva que voy a escribir será un poco larga porque quiero describir bien cada detalle de la historia pero quizás después se me ponga corta no lo sé! D=**

**-Primero: antes que nada el tema principal de la historia es que va a ser un Sonadow xD lo aviso para el/la que no le guste cierre la página ahora y se ahorre sus reviews para insultarme etc.…-w- esta historia es solo para fans del Sonadow muajajaja! xD a lo mejor hay lemon y todo 8D quien sabe…. Ya veré…**

**-Segundo: ninguno de los personajes que voy a usar son míos pertenecen todos a sus respectivos dueños 8D ( Aunque desearía que fueran míos muajajaja! xD)**

**-tercero: olviden toda relación de los personajes en las múltiples series de Sonic que ha habido xD lo digo porque creo que esto va a estar muy distinto O.O o al menos en cierta parte xD**

**-cuarto: esta historia va dedicada a tods ls fans de Sonadow!!!!! *w***

**_Cap. 1 'Dos vidas diferentes''_**

Era una mañana hermosa como cualquier otra, los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana de mi cuarto hizo que me levantara lentamente abriendo los ojos poco a poco escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y el ruido del inicio de la mañana. Me sentía verdaderamente feliz por el gran sueño que tuve…soñé que estaba en un gran prado lleno de flores hermosas donde rebosaba mucha paz y tranquilidad, me levante lentamente y me dirigí hacia la ventana de mi cuarto abriéndola y inspirando el dulce aroma del amanecer pensando en que podría hacer hoy ya que no tenia mucho que hacer ese día pero mi pensamiento duro poco como de costumbre porque una hilera de personas empezaron a entrar a mi habitación y todos me empezaron a decirme lo mismo.

-Buenos días, príncipe Sonic espero que haya pasado una muy buena noche-un zorro de dos colas que ya conocía bien se acerco a mí y me puso una bata de color verde y me acerco unas zapatillas para que me las pusiera abriendo del todo la ventana de mi cuarto y las demás personas que le seguían le imitaron abriendo las otras que faltaban dejando al sol entrar por completo en mi habitación, unas me hacían la cama mientras otros se quedaban mirándome sin parar.

-No me digas mas príncipe Sonic, Tails-le dije cuando se acerco a mi mirándole falsamente con cara de molestia, él sabía bien que no me gustaba que me tratara de usted.

-Perdone Sonic, dijo Tails sonriéndome, Tails era mi sirviente más leal y del cual mas confiaba ya que me había criado con él desde que éramos niños, sus padres sirvieron a los míos y ahora él me servía a mi aunque yo nunca lo he tratado como ello, lo trataba más bien como el buen amigo que era para mí.

-Bueno Sonic aquí traigo a sus criados nuevos que le van a ayudar en todo lo que usted quiera y…-

-Gracias Tails-le corte de repente- pero ¿sabes qué? Me gustaría vestirme y lavarme solo no me hace falta ayuda para ello…

-Si lo sé, pero su madre dice que debes de tener buen servicio y eso es lo que hago.-me dijo señalando a los 5 sirvientes que estaban ahí mirándome con ganas de empezar al trabajo.

-Lo sé pero…-empecé a protestar como de costumbre cuando pasaba algo así, algo que era muy normal en mi vida.

-Lo siento Sonic pero mejor no tenga regañinas con su madre y obedézcala…-después de decirme eso se retiro un poco dictando a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer y empezaron a llevarme al baño gigante que tengo para mí solito y empezaron a bañarme...qué vergüenza me daba el notar que me bañaban…yo que a mis casi 18 años aun no me había bañado solo por primera vez…si me avergüenza decirlo pero no me dejan hacer nada por mí mismo…como me gustaría que esto no fuera del todo así.

Después de bañarme y ponerme la ropa, o mejor dicho me la pusieron, unos pantalones azules y una camisa verde con mis zapatos verdes también es que me encantaba el verde no podía evitarlo jeje; baje a desayunar junto con Tails a mi lado, nunca se aleja de mi me acompaña a todos lados, mientras íbamos bajando pensé que de seguro allí en el salón estarían mis padres desayunando juntos.

Abrieron las puertas y en efecto allí estaban pero aparte de ellos tambien estaba nuestro encargado de recoger los impuestos que el cual nada mas verme me miro de forma extraña y salio de alli despidiendose de mis padres....ese tipo era bastante siniestro pero pronto deje ese pensamiento de largo y empeze a mirar a mis padres y supe de inmediato que algo raro pasaba ya que estaban esperándome algo inusual en ellos por lo que pensé que me tendrían que decir alguna cosa importante porque normalmente no me esperan ya que dicen que me tardo mucho en bajar por flojo XP.

-Hola papa, hola mama buenos días-dije y me senté justo al lado de mi madre como siempre hago.

-Buenos días Sonic hijo mío…de seguro estas hambriento, anda come cariño-. Me sentí extraño ya que algo verdaderamente malo deberían decirme ya que me dijeran que comiera antes de decirme nada….de seguro era algo tan malo que me dejaría sin ganas de comer y con tan solo pensar eso las ganas se me fueron y apenas comí nada mirándolos como comían ellos también con muchas ganas de saber ya lo que me dirían después del desayuno, una vez que termine deje que los sirvientes quitaran la mesa y mi madre me cogió de la mano, gesto que me puso más nervioso ya que me miraba con cierta tristeza o eso me parecía a mí.

-Veras hijo… no sé si lo habrás notado pero…tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo que realmente no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar cielo...-empezó a mirarme y después a mi padre dejando que él fuera quien me siguiera contando.

-Veras Sonic pronto tu madre y yo tendremos que dejar de gobernar este reino porque bueno…según la ley tenemos una edad en la que deberíamos dejar de reinar y hacer que nuestro primogenitor nos sustituya en cuanto cumpla su mayoría de edad….-

-Pero… ¿eso es todo padre? Porque…siento que pasa algo más que eso…y me lo estas ocultado…porque si fuera tan solo eso no estarías así…además sabes que puedo hacerlo sin problemas….pero ¿Qué más me quieres decir padre?-pregunté angustiado, no sé que sería pero debía ser algo muy malo porque mi padre no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Veras hijo….es que para gobernar la ley obliga al matrimonio con un príncipe o princesa de otro país para que el reino aumente y haya más aliados….-.

Me levante de repente sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír… ¿me tendría que casar obligatoriamente para poder gobernar en mi propio reino? ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Mis padres se me acercaron pero yo lo único que pude decir fue ''no puedo'' y Salí de allí corriendo para mi cuarto con Tails detrás mía mientras oía a mis padres gritar mi nombre pero nada me importaba no me podía casar y punto….

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro quería estar solo para poder aceptar lo que mis padres me acababan de decir…pero me era muy difícil… yo que pensaba y soñaba enamorarme de alguien especial y poder casarme feliz con la persona que escogiera mi corazón…una fantasía que llevaba dentro de mi desde que tengo memoria…pero ahora todas esas ilusiones de desvanecieron porque estaba entre la espada y la pared…y no sabía bien que poder hacer….pero de algo estaba seguro…que costara lo que costara no podía casarme con un completo desconocido…''si tengo que casarme quisiera que fuera por amor…'' y aunque nadie me escuchara en ese momento sentí como se me rompía el alma al escuchar esas palabras…cuando de repente empezaron a golpear mi puerta y escuche la voz de Tails bastante preocupada.

-Por favor Sonic…ábrame la puerta….sé que este momento no debe de ser el mejor que haya pasado y por ello quiero ayudarte.

Tails se verdad se oía preocupado pero no le abrí ni le conteste, en este preciso momento estaba pensando en algo que pudiera librarme de ese matrimonio…pero creo que no habría nada que se pudiera hacer….''no te desanimes'' pensé, ''debe haber algo que pueda librarte de esto…''pero no estaba muy seguro de eso aun no sabía con quien me iría a casar pero fuese quien fuese mi futura pareja no quería casarme…es algo que siempre le ha fastidiado a toda la gente que me conoce…esta naturaleza liberal que tengo es cosa rara en la gente de la realeza según Tails, ya que la mayoría aceptan ese tipo de noticias sin embargo yo no puedo….no puedo aceptar eso y por ello iba a crear un plan…un plan que del cual seguro no me arrepentiría porque en ese plan estaba en juego algo muy importante para mí, mi felicidad aun faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños y durante ese mes pensaba bien en lo que haría…''no es tan fácil ser príncipe''....eso fue lo ultimo que murmure antes de caer tumbado sobre mi cama....

* * *

A unos pocos kilómetros de ese hermoso castillo custodiado por guardias estaba un erizo negro como la mismísima noche sentado en el techo de una pequeña casita pensando en lo que podría hacer….estaba en serios problemas y no sabía cómo se las iba a poder arreglar esa vez para que todo saliera bien…era el día en el que vendría el cobrador de impuestos del rey ese cobrador que tanto odiaba y tanto se parecía a el mismo….lo odiaba tanto querría salir y darle una patada pero no le convenía en ese momento ya que no tenia dineros para poder pagar su pequeña casita…eso pensaba…casita…¿como una casa tan pequeña como la suya podía costar tanto mantenerla con tanto que trabajaba para mantenerla? ''los impuestos son basura…'' se dijo para sí mismo cuando noto como el cobrador de impuesto se iba acercando de casa en casa cerca de la suya, sin alejarse mucho de la ventana entro a su casa y miro a una niña pequeña…era una ericita de color amarillo durmiendo dulcemente en una pequeña camita de paja se acerco a ella y empezó a acariciarle el pelo dulcemente sonriendo esa niña era una alegría para el pero de repente bajo la cabeza y sin dejar de acariciarle su pelito empezó a pensar: ''sino pago iré directamente a la calle y eso no me lo puedo permitir…no ahora que mi hermanita esta mejorada…en la calle enfermaría de nuevo y podría morirse….y no…no lo pienso permitir….¡¡conseguiré el dinero como sea!! Solo necesito más tiempo y se cómo conseguirlo…. ''. Se acerco de nuevo a la ventana y vio que el cobrador empezó a ir hacia otra casa y veía como una mujer llorosa pedía más tiempo para poder conseguir el dinero porque si le daba lo que tenia tanto ella como su familia no tendrían nada para poder comer durante un mes, pero eso poco le importo al cobrador porque le cogió la bolsa llena de dinero y la mujer llorando le suplicaba rogando que no se llevara todo que lo necesitaba pero cuando se acerco al cobrador dos guardias que iban pasando por allí la agarraron tirándola al suelo de forma bruta y el cobrador solo rio y siguió pidiendo prestamos.

En ese instante la erizita rubia abrió los ojos por el escándalo y vio como su hermano estaba asomado a la ventana y quiso ir a mirar.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow hermanito? – le dio la manita a su hermano y quiso mirar por la ventana pero este la aparto y cerro la ventana.

-Nada María….emm no te acerques mucho a la ventana que te puedes enfermar ¿sí? Y no me gustaría que te me volvieras a enfermar-dijo acariciándole la cabecita dulcemente dándole un besito en su frente.

-Está bien hermanito lo siento u.u…- dijo con cara tristona.

-No María no llores ¿vale? No me gusta verte llorar y ahora metete a la cama porque necesitas descansar aunque ya estés mucho mejor.- Shadow le sonrió de forma amorosa y ella dulcemente se metió en la cama.

-Vale hermanito n.n- se acurruco y cerro los ojos pero los volvió a abrir- Shaditow… ¿me das un besito?- le pregunto de forma dulce.

-Claro María, todos los que quieras n.n- se acerco a ella y le dio varios besitos en su dulce mejillita y esta cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida en un instante.- Bien duerme María que tu hermano va a evitar que te vuelvas a enfermar…

Dicho esto salió a la calle y se puso delante del cobrador de impuestos para hablar con él antes de que llegara a su casa, el cobrador lo miro de forma graciosa sabiendo lo que le iba a decir ya que siempre que se acercaba a él antes de que llegara a su casa significaba que no tenía dineros. Shadow lo miro a los ojos y empezó a decirle:

-Necesito un tiempo Mephiles…mi hermanita ha vuelto a enfermar y me he tenido que gastar el dinero en un medico y tratamiento para que se curara y….-

-¡Calla! – Le cortó de repente Mephiles en plan orden y siguió hablando.-Si tu hermana a decidido enfermarse en el momento antes de pagarme lo siento Shadow pero sabes que me encantan estas partes cuando se trata de cobrar….y sé lo que me vas a pedir y no… no puedo darte más tiempo…lo siento o me pagas o te vas fuera….-se fue acercando poco a poco a su casa cuando Shadow lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a él.

-Hare lo que sea por tal de que mi hermana y yo podamos seguir viviendo en esta casa…¿ Me has oído? Lo que sea…-

-¿Lo que sea no?....bien…veo que recuerdas las palabras mágicas Shadow…bien te dejare un tiempo mas pero antes de eso te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer…- miro hacia la casa de Shadow. -Primero entremos en tu casa Shadow no quiero que nadie oiga nuestra conversación….

Mephiles se dirigió hacia la casa de Shadow y este le seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja pensando en qué demonios seria lo que le pediría Mephiles…ya había hecho tantas cosas…tantas cosas malas que no quería ni recordar…cosas que Mephiles le ordenaba los gritos de esa gente….había matado a gente que ni conocía pero eso en cierta parte era lo mejor no saber a quién matabas pero después se enteraba y el no veía que hubiera hecho tanto mal para matarlo….no sabía que más querría Mephiles de él para concederle unos días más y poder pagar los impuestos pero en unos instantes lo sabria. Shadow nada mas entrar cerro la puerta y se lo llevo lejo de su hermana no quería ni que la mirara y Mephiles lo noto.

-Jejeje…tranquilo amigo no le hare nada a tu hermosa hermanita….-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo viéndola dormir.

-Mas te vale…porque te le acercas y te mato- dijo Shadow de forma amenazante mirándolo con una expresión que causaba realmente terror aunque Mephiles después de oír eso y ver esa mirada se rio de él en vez de asustarse.

-jajajajajaja!! ¿Matarme a mí? Concéntrate más en el próximo objetivo que te voy a decir y dejate de tonterías….bien espero que haya quedado bien claro eso porque esta vez si te va a costar un poco.- dijo Mephiles entre dientes.

-Bien… ¿donde y cuando? – dijo Shadow, esa pregunta la había preguntado ya tantas veces que no sabía bien si le aburría u otra cosa pero por la expresión que había puesto Mephiles notaba que esa vez si era algo importante y que tardaría tiempo en lograr su objetivo. Otras veces nada mas bastaba con decirle eso pero Mephiles sabía que esa vez no bastaría simplemente con eso haría falta más información para que Shadow pudiera lograr su objetivo y acabar con el ser que mas odiaba.

-Aun no sé bien cuando ni donde Shadow solo te puedo decir que se trata del príncipe de Mobius…quiero que lo mates…-dijo Mephiles mostrando en sus ojos verdes un destello de maldad pura.

Shadow antes de responder parpadeo… ¿había oído bien? ¿El príncipe de Mobius? No podía creer que fuese cierto que Mephiles le ordenara matar al mismísimo príncipe de ese reino y el único heredero al trono y del cual Mephiles estaba a las órdenes pero después lo entendió todo….Mephiles quería ser rey de Mobius y para ello tendría que asesinar a todos los herederos próximos al trono y después al propio rey.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? ¿Sí o no?- Mephiles le extendió la mano como queriendo llegar al fin del asunto pero Shadow dudaba sobre que debía hacer, primero miro a su hermana la cual seguía aun dormida con una sonrisa única en su boca…eso hizo que el alma se le hundiera pensando si algún día esa sonrisa se desvaneciera por culpa de su enfermedad de nuevo en la calle tirados….así que dudando mucho sobre si estaba bien o no lo que iba a hacer tomo la mano de Mephiles queriendo llegar al fin de ese asunto por su hermana.

-Está bien Mephiles acepto.

Después de estrecharle la mano a Mephiles y ver a este como gozaba de felicidad empece a pensar diciéndome a mi mismo lo que muchas veces había echo ''no es tan fácil...ser un don nadie...''

**Bueno y aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia!!!! Espero les guste en serio me comí mucho el coco para hacerla es que no sabía bien como empezar tenía tantas dudas pero poco a poco después de cambiar la historia casi entera varias veces pues la termine (solo la primera parte xD) y espero que no haya quedado muy corta pero si algún caso os parece corta lo siento intentare alargarla al próximo capitulo owo**

**Espero sigan con la historia y dejen reviews que los ánimos me suben si me animan ustedes y sé que les gusta!!! w**

**Aki se despide Sonadow4ever!!!! Hasta el siguiente capituloooo!!!!! =D**


	2. Obligaciones y Verdades de la vida'

**Bueno despues de no se cuanto time llega Sonadow4Ever con un nuevo capi de ''No es tan facil'' espero ke disfruten este capitulo intente hacerlo lo mas interesante posible owo si hay sugerencias despues de ke lo hayais leido encantada los aceoto n.n bueno eso es todo no os robo mas time para ke lo leais!!! n.n**

Capitulo 2 '' Obligaciones y Verdades de la vida''

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro solo veía oscuridad…empecé a caminar por aquel sitio parecía un pasillo largo lleno de antorchas en ambos lados pero aun así todo estaba muy oscuro hasta que mire al fondo y al no ver nada comencé a gritar del miedo que sentía y cuando termine mire al fondo del pasillo otra vez…y vi la silueta de alguien…ese alguien estaba de pie mirándome detenidamente con una daga en una mano…no pude ver su rostro pero esos ojos rojos me impresionaron demasiado…tan rojos como el fuego o la sangre…se iba acercando a mi lentamente con la daga en dirección a mi corazón y yo lentamente retrocedía con mucho miedo…de repente ese extraña silueta se paro enfrente mía y lanzo la daga en dirección a mi corazón…

Me desperté de repente…que extraño sueño he tenido…yo nunca he soñado con algo parecido pero me dio bastante miedo…por unos minutos me quede pensando en la extraña pesadilla que había tenido hasta que parpadee y mire hacia la ventana viendo que ya estaba casi anocheciendo, al parecer a me quede dormido después de recibir tan mala noticia…entonces me acordé de todo…

-(suspiro) es el peor día de mi vida pero no voy a rendirme sea como sea debo encontrar el modo de detener mi supuesto compromiso con una persona desconocida .

De repente empezaron a pegar en la puerta y escuche la voz de Tails.

-Sonic… ¿estás ya despierto Sonic?

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí de repente vi a Tails con una gran bandeja llena de comida por lo que veía, la cena.

-Pensé que después de lo que paso no querría bajar a comer Sonic.

-pensaste bien amigo gracias…déjalo ahí mismo -Tails dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa y me miro preocupado.

-se que debe ser duro Sonic pero…es una de las pocas desventajas de ser príncipe…

-lo se Tails pero...bueno…tu sabes que yo siempre soñé con enamorarme y casarme por amor…no quiero tener que casarme con un desconocido solo porque lo diga una ley…de que tengo que casarme para poder gobernar mi reinado.

-lo se Sonic pero a lo mejor aprendes a amar a tu futura pareja y…

-¡¡no Tails no!! No creo poder amar a alguien por obligación…lamentablemente mi corazón no sirve para eso…yo nunca me he enamorado pero se que si no lo he hecho todavía será porque el amor de mi vida esta fuera de estos muros y debo encontrar ese amor antes de que mis padres busquen a algún pretendiente…

-(cof cof) perdona Sonic…

Tails de repente tosió de forma algo extraña y Sonic se acerco a Tails mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Tails tienes algo que decirme ¿verdad?...¡¡no me ocultes nada!!

-es que veras Sonic…bueno yo…

-¿¡¡qué!!?- pregunte desesperado por como se ponía Tails era algo muy delicado y lo peor…¡¡¡¡que era delicado para mi!!!!

-es que precisamente esta tarde tus padres han estado hablando con los reyes del país vecino ya sabes el reino de Shekels y bueno…tienen un hijo…y están pensando en uniros como pareja…

-………- eso fue lo único que alcancé a decir…que rápidos me habían buscado ya pareja…

-y…vendrán mañana Sonic….los reyes y su familia…

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

-¡¡¡Sonic tranquilízate!!!

-¡¡es que simplemente no puedo Tails no puedo!! No pueden mandar en mi vida…no pueden…¡¡¡¡no!!!!-no podía contener la rabia en mi cuerpo así que empecé a expulsarla y que mejor manera sino llorando, empecé a llorar y Tails me abrazo fuertemente el sabia lo duro que era eso para mi…demasiado duro…

-ya tranquilo Sonic…podremos hacer algo si haremos algo…usted déle una oportunidad a conocer a ese príncipe del reino vecino, a lo mejor le gusta y puedes ya sabes aceptar esto...O a lo mejor que te caiga bien…pero no optes por gritar y llorar no es propio de príncipes así que ya sabes Sonic…al menos intenta conocerlo y llevarte bien con el ¿OK?

Sonic suspiro no seria tan fácil poder hacer eso pero Tails tenia razón lo mejor es intentar adaptarse a lo que le viene encima en vez de empeorarlo…intentaría darle una oportunidad pero si veía que ese prometido suyo no le gustaba…pondría él en táctica su propio plan ara poder escapar de ese matrimonio.

-esta bien Tails…lo intentare…te lo prometo…

Aunque Tails noto inseguridad en mi promesa se despidió de mi y se fue a comer el, en verdad no tenia ni pizca de ganas de seguirles el juego a mis padres…pero si no tenia de otra lo haría simplemente porque se lo prometí a mi mejor amigo…y sin ganas de seguir pensando en ese asunto me puse a contemplar el hermoso cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas…cuando el sueño de repente logro cerrar mis ojos…

* * *

Hacía mucho frío, ya había anochecido y ahora el cielo se tornaba de un azul oscuro hasta que se puso negro del todo mostrándose solo todo el firmamento de estrellas que había en el horizonte, tan bellas las noches pero a la vez tan peligrosas para algunas personas…mirando hacia arriba todo era hermoso lleno de distintas nebulosas de estrellas pero mirando hacia abajo todo era terror y miseria, aparte de corrupción y mentiras...como cada noche se veía a personas ricas entrando en las tabernas y ligoteando con las prostitutas de las calles montándolas en sus bellos carruajes de corceles hermosos perdiéndose en los callejones…

-y esa gente se hacían llamar nobles por el simple echo de tener dinero…pero son poco nobles de corazón….-me dije a mi mismo en verdad odiaba a esa gente rica que no tenían mas preocupación que el saber como gastar todo el dinero que tenían, que no sabían apreciar algo tan hermoso como una oscura noche llena de estrellas como yo hacía cada noche antes de dormir.

Me quede un tiempo mas en la ventana hasta que oí un fuerte grito de una mujer; rápidamente salte de mi ventana hacia la calle y corrí hacia donde venia esa voz que se seguía escuchando en un callejón oscuro, corrí con todas mis fuerzas y vi a un noble pegándole con todas sus fuerzas a una prostituta y sin pensarlo dos veces me puse en medio de los dos deteniendo el ataque de ese loco.

-¡quítate de en medio escoria que estoy dándole su merecido a esta puta de poca monta!

-¡¡¡No dejare que le pegues desgraciado!!! –le lancé un puñetazo en toda la boca haciendo que varios de sus dientes cayeran al suelo sangrando al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo…al parecer se había desmayado del golpe.

-oye ¿estas bien?- le pregunte a la chica que estaba en el suelo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse la verdad la había dejado bastante marcada por la paliza que le dio.

-si gracias…ese…tipo me estaba…obligando a irme con el…estaba obsesionado conmigo…

-tranquila no temas nada yo me encargo de este tipo tu vete.

-gracias emm…

-dime Shadow.

-Yo soy Rouge, un placer…si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo no dudes en pedírmela vivo en el burdel '' Fuego y Diamante''…te debo la vida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta ahora vete y cúrate esas heridas e intenta no meterte en callejones sola con gentuza de este tipo…

Rouge se fue inmediatamente dándome las gracias otra vez por haberla ayudado cuando nadie mas se había atrevido, en verdad parecía buena chica y podría ganármela como amiga de confianza ya que en estos tiempos en nadie se puede fiar porque al parecer la única gente noble eran la gente de la calle resumiendo… las prostitutas como Rouge y los ladrones y asesinos como yo.

El tipo empezó a moverse pero yo lo sostuve con cuerda que encontré cerca de un pajar y lo amarre a un árbol cercano tapándole la boca.

-su…elta mee…mmmm…mmm…-empezó a decir el hombre pero yo no le hice el menor caso…le quite todo el oro que llevaba encima y lo deje ahí amarrado corriendo hacia mi casa no debía dejar sola a María mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegue la vi aun dormida y me dedique a arroparla con mucho amor mientras guardaba debajo de su almohada el oro que le había quitado a ese tipejo.

-al menos mañana comeremos bien, María ya veras que algún día nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre el día en el que consiga mucho dinero… y eso seria el día en el que cumpla la misión que me encargo Mephiles…-

Y pensando en eso se quedo profundamente dormido por el cansancio a los pies de la cama de su hermanita.

* * *

Estaba tan tranquilo sumergido en un sueño hermoso y profundo en donde no había barreras ni muros ni responsabilidades…era un lugar pacifico y hermoso…todo estaba lleno de flores y se divisaba a lo lejos un horizonte infinito de mar…

-que hermoso es este sitio….

Pero todo fue interrumpido por Tails que apareció de la nada dándome golpes en la cabeza con una almohada…

-¡Sonic despierta! ¡¡¡Sonic!!

-Pero Tails ¡ahí, eso duele! ¿Que haces aquí?

De repente desperté y vi como Tails estaba dándome con una almohada aun y yo todo desesperado me levante de un salto haciendo que Tails cayera de culo al suelo.

-¡¡¡Tails porque me has despertado –grite mirando hacia la ventana- aun no es de día!!!

-lo se Sonic pero la reina ordena que se bañe y se vista bien que en muy poco rato llegara su….emmm posible prometido…-dijo Tails mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto y dejo entrar a las un montón de sirvientes esperando para bañarme y vestirme como siempre, estaba pensando en montar un escándalo respecto a mi ''posible prometido'' cuando me acorde de la promesa que le hice a Tails por lo que deje que me bañaran tranquilamente, me peinaran las púas y me vistieran. Esta vez me pusieron un traje blanco con un poco de oro, en verdad me quedaba precioso y me perfumaron muy rico, la verdad se notaba que mi madre quería que me viera perfecto para conocer a ese desconocido…

-Bien Sonic, ahora bajaremos para esperar a los reyes del reino de Shekels y su hijo, creo que se quedaran a desayunar…y el resto del día así que nos retiramos príncipe Sonic.-dijo Tails mientras ordenaba a los sirvientes que salieran.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así Tails…

-lo se pero…por hoy es mejor que le llame como corresponde príncipe Sonic…-y dicho esto me hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando la puerta, yo al instante la abrí para salir del cuarto y me dispuse a perderme por el castillo dando vueltas pensando en el fabuloso dia que me iba a esperar.

-Ojala esta pesadilla termine pronto…

Me dirigí al jardín principal del castillo, en cuanto llegue allí me encontré con Knuckles un equidna rojo fuerte y robusto, era el jefe de la guardia real de mi padre, la persona a la que mi padre confiaba hasta su vida. En este momento parecía que le estaba dando ordenes a una parte de la tropa de guerreros que inmediatamente se pusieron en sus puestos, aparte llevaban la armadura de bienvenida que se ponen cuando vienen visitas al castillo o cuando mis padres daban una fiesta.

-hola Knuckles, ¿Cómo va todo?

-príncipe Sonic no debería estar aquí, sabe que los reyes del reino de Shekels vienen hoy con su familia, y tendrías que estar con vuestro padre para recibirlos.

-lo se Knuckles pero aun no llegan y quería dar una vuelta para despejarme… y creo que se como…

De repente cogí una espada que tenia un guardia de mi vera y la desenvaine contra Knuckles.

-¡venga Knuckles te desafío a un duelo!-

-Príncipe Sonic no tengo tiempo para esto…-empezó a decirme Knuckles dándome la espalda pero yo me interpuse.

-¡te lo ordeno! Ya sabes que soy el príncipe…jeje jeje-

-esta bien príncipe pero solo un poco nada acelerado…-

De repente me lance hacia el combatiendo los dos en un duelo sencillo, al parecer Knuckles me lo quería poner fácil o no quería destrozarme el traje que llevaba pero de todas formas le gane cuando con un combo le quite su espada de la mano cogiéndola yo al vuelo.

-¡ja has perdido!-le dije devolviéndole la espada.

-eso parece príncipe Sonic ahora debo irme y…

-si pero te tengo una pregunta antes de que te vayas… ¿sabes algo acerca del príncipe con el cual mi madre me quiere casar?

-pues la verdad no mucho mi príncipe…solo se que se llama…

-¡¡¡SONIC PRINCIPE SONIC!!!- de la nada apareció una sirvienta toda desesperada corriendo hacia mi- ¡¡¡YA LLEGARON ALTEZA SU PADRE EL REY QUIERE QUE LOS RECIBA JUNTO A EL!!! ¡¡VENGA CONMIGO!!-

Me despedí de Knuckles y fui al lado de la sirvienta caminando hacia el gran salón mientras por el camino ella me iba acicalando quitándome el polvo y echándome mas perfume, nada mas quedaba un pasillo mas que pasar para llegar al Salón donde estarían esperando mis padres para dar la bienvenida a los reyes de Shekels y a mi futuro prometido…

**-al fin me dio por seguirlo despues de tanto tiempo!!! en verdad llevo 4 días modificandolo para que quedara mejor es que no sabia como seguirle!!!! bien al proximo capitulo conoceremos al fututo prometido de sonic xDDD kien sera??? 8DD lo sabremos en el proximo capii!!!**

**espero os gusteee!!! byeeee!!!!**

**dejen reviews plisss!!!! *w***


End file.
